


Tit for Tat

by Tigg



Series: Friends Scenes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Showers, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Scott should have knocked.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Friends Scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850320
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Tit for Tat

**Author's Note:**

> So after binge watching friends I thought it would be fun to put the pack in various scenes.

Scott took the stairs two at a time, wanting to catch up with Stiles before the pack meeting. He didn't bother to knock, he and Stiles had grown up together there was nothing Scott hadn't seen.

Scott pushed the door open only to wrench it closed when a high pitched shriek met his entrance. Malia stormed out of the room wrapped in a towel.

"what the hell Scott you can't just walk in like you own the place! You don't even live here!"

"you are right. I am so sorry! I forgot you were staying here" Scott turned tail and ran, he could just speak to Stiles at the meeting.

Scott walked into the meeting late and perched on the edge of the couch. He tried to pay attention but his eyes wouldn't stop flicking to Malia and the death glare she was sending his way.

"Scott are you even listening? What is the matter with you today?!" Now Malia and Derek were glaring at him

"He's probably too busy thinking about the perverted eyeful he got earlier" Malia snarled.

"what is she talking about?" Erica didn't even try to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"well I accidentally walked in on Malia when she was changing earlier. Which I _have_ apologised for. What else can I do?"

"you have to show her your penis" Isaac howled at his own suggestion.

"What no I don't!"

"Yeah!" Erica exchanged a fist bump with Isaac. "It's only fair"

"Yeah Scott!" Malia leant forward as if Scott was a helpless rabbit and not an alpha werewolf "tit for tat"

"forget it! I am not showing you my tat!"

The pack were breathing hard and soaked in sweat. Derek might be on better terms with them but that didn't mean he was going easy in training. Malia was chugging down some cool water when a wet haired Isaac strolled into the kitchen.

"finished in the shower?" Malia asked nonchalantly.

"yeah but if you want one next you better be quick Scott was heading in there" Malia hummed thoughtfully before heading up the stairs and quickly formulated a plan. Slowly approaching the door she waited, there was no point going in too early, she needed Scott to be completely undressed. Resting her hand on the door handle she counted until she thought enough time had passed before wrenching open the door and shower curtain in one swift movement.

The two screams were so ear splitting half the pack crashed into the hallway assuming they were under some kind of attack.

"Malia what is your problem?!" Cora stalked out wrapped in a very skimpy towel. Isaac looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head until Derek growled at him. Cora headed back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, Malia rounded on the pack and pointed accusingly at Scott.

"YOU! You were supposed to be in there so I could see your thing!"

"I'm sorry I took my thing in here with me" Scott indicated the second bathroom where he had just finished his own shower.

Cora did a quick head count; Malia had been so pissed at missing her opportunity to catch Scott she had stormed outside. That meant every wolf had showered now except Malia. When Cora heard the water come on she crept up the stairs, it's not like Malia could be mad at her when she clearly bought into this "tit for tat" idea. Following the sound of running water Cora decided for a more subtle approach than Malia. Easing the door open as quietly as possible she slid into the room and pulled the curtain back far enough to look in but not rattle the rail. Peering around the gap Cora was confronted with an expanse of pale, mole dotted skin and scandalised brown eyes. With a sharp gasp she drew back and clamped her hand over her mouth, Stiles snatched the shower curtain and wrapped it around himself.

"Cora!"

"Scott walked in on Malia and Malia walked in on me trying to see Scott so I -"

" you walked in expecting Malia but got me" Stiles let out a tired sigh that was frighteningly close to the Sheriff's "get out Cora". Cora left in a hurry.

Malia walked down the hall to find a pale faced Cora leaning on the wall.

"All the wolves except you have showered" she said by way of explanation.

"You forgot about Stiles"

"I forgot about Stiles" Cora confirmed.

"Don't tell Derek"

"Never!" With the exchange over the girls came to the unspoken understanding that their debts were settled.

Stiles pulled up to the loft to find the Camaro gone. Thankfully he had his spare key, which he totally did not steal and copy without permission, so he didn't have to wait in the jeep. Heading into the loft Stiles heard the shower running and decided now would be a great time to get revenge. Derek was clearly out somewhere in the Camaro and Cora wouldn't be expecting him. Pulling open the door Stiles stepped in with a chuckle

"Hello Hale" He hoped Cora would see the funny side.

"Hello Stiles" Derek stood under the spray, hand wrapped around himself in an obscene manner and staring expectantly at Stiles.

"Oh my god...the Camaro is gone" Derek didn't change position or make any move to cover up as he answered.

"Yeah Cora borrowed it without permission and it got scratched. She had the choice of taking it to get repaired and paying for it or death.

"Oh"

"Stiles?"

"yeah?"

"tit for tat?" Derek's eyes roved over Stiles' still dressed form and gestured to the space in front of him. Stiles started shedding clothes at a rapid pace and kicked the door closed, having the forethought to actually lock it this time.


End file.
